Genkai
|-|Old= |-|Young= |-|The Masked Fighter= Summary Genkai was the master of Yusuke Urameshi, as well as a main character in Yu Yu Hakusho series. Yusuke and Kuwabara address Genkai as "Ba-san", which means "Grandmother, old woman". Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Genkai Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Female Age: Early to mid 70s Classification: Human, Spirit Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Acrobatics, Energy Manipulation (Ability to fire destructive blasts of Reiki), Skilled Martial Artist, Power Bestowal (Can pass on her own spiritual powers to a successor), Can return her body to the state where she was at her strongest (Essentially temporarily reverting Genkai to a time when she was in her early 20s), Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low, she taught Yusuke the style that allows him to regenerate, can use ki waves for healing purposes), Paralysis Inducement with Paralyzing touch, Extrasensory Perception (Can feel the aura), Enhanced Senses (Should be able to see invisible spirits), Soul Manipulation (Can force souls to manifest its sins. If the soul is corrupted, the body will be destroyed), Purification (Type 2. Purified the members of Dr. Ichigaki team, which were corrupted by a demonic parasite), Attack Reflection (Can redirect enemy's attacks with Aura), Sound Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Blew away two Rei Experts via Reikohadou) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Blasted off a chunk of base Younger Toguro's arm, who realized that 45% of his power wouldn't be enough to take on Genkai and went to 80% power) | Large Town level (Yusuke with Genkai's Spirit Wave absorbed was able to do this even with his power being heavily suppressed with Spirit Cuffs. Likely not too far off in power from current 80% Younger Toguro or Hiei) Speed: High Hypersonic (Evaded an attack from Younger Toguro that was meant to rip out her heart, with the result being that it hit her shoulder) | High Hypersonic (via power-scaling from end of Dark Tournament Yusuke and Hiei) Lifting Strength: Class K | Likely Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Younger Toguro realized that 45% of his power wouldn't be enough to kill her and went to 80% power) | Large Town level (Should be in the same league as 80% Younger Toguro and end of Dark Tournament Yusuke) Stamina: Very high (Even in her old age and after surrendering her Spirit Wave to Yusuke, she could continue fighting after having a chunk of her flesh ripped out by Toguro. Physically much weaker characters can fight with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human) Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of meters with Reigun and its variants. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: One of the most highly skilled and dangerous martial artists of her time, one of the greatest teachers and psychics of the era, is aware of the goings on of the Spirit World and criminal underworlds, highly capable leader as well as capable strategist & tactician. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiai Cannon:' Genkai releases an invisible blast of Spirit Energy from her body and directs her enemies launching them at great distances. *'Spirit Gun:' Like Yusuke, Genkai also possessed the ability to perform the Spirit Gun. She channels a wave of spirit energy through her right index finger *'Spirit Shotgun:' Scatters a barrage of weaker Spirit Guns to attack in multiple directions; used for striking multiple targets. *'Spirit Healing:' Genkai can help a wounded individual heal wounds at a much faster rate even when several bones are broken. Like she did to Kuwabara who was badly damaged from fighting Rando. *'Paralyzing Touch:' Can paralyze someone just by touching them. *'Reihado-ken:' An ancient technique that has been mastered by only a few people. Users of reihado-ken have the ability to manipulate their cells when they exert full power. In this regard, their bodies return to the point when they were the strongest, at their prime state of power. Or for that matter, speed them up to their prime state of power. For Genkai, the technique transformed her into her 20 year old self *'Spirit Wave:' Differs greatly from Yusuke's technique from the same name. She strikes her opponents in an attempt to purify them. And cannot kill entities with a pure heart, but it prurges them from corruption or demonic possessions. It can prove fatal against those with evil hearts and uses up great concentrations and energy to perform. Key: Old Genkai (Spirit Wave surrendered) | Young/Prime Genkai (With Spirit Wave) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Wise Characters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Age Users Category:Aura Users Category:Psychics Category:Elders Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acrobats Category:Purification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 7